


Gandalf at the Gate

by Giggle_fit



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person, aragorn is so done with everything, gandalf loves a little too much, the mouth of sauron is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggle_fit/pseuds/Giggle_fit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene at the Black Gate where we get to see just how dear Frodo is to Gandalf :) Oh, and someone loses a head. Old fic, but reposting here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf at the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Things Giggle-fit writes at 1 am

Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I dont even own my sanity while writing this, was bout 12pm XD  
______________  
>  
>>  
>>

 

" I have a trinket I was ordered to present to thee.."

With these words, my heart stopped. I knew not why, but I felt colder than ever, For a moment,

I felt the tears of the Lady Nienna on the edges of my eyelash when I took in the sparkling

Mithril shirt that I had, in my heart, praised for saving one very precious to me. But it wasn't

her worried tears of farewell...it was my own set of tears ready to spill out unto my wind

beaten cheeks. I held myself aloft atop Shadofax and slowly shook my head. I could not lose

face before Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and the now weeping Pippin.

But damn it all, I wanted to cry.

It is not within the nature of a Maiar to weep. We are duty-centered beings, ever young as

if of the first-born Vanyar. My own face is truly smooth, framed by bright blonde hair and ears

such as an Elf posses. But now I am old as any mortal man, and I reel with the pain of the

sword driven through me to my heart. The quest has failed, my hope had died. My dear,

beloved Frodo...

I was right, I sent him to death.

The cruel laugh of the Mouth of Sauron brings me back to myself. Flames lick my heart

to hear happiness from this twisted man, when Frodo is gone. Did I not say I would stand

with him as long as the Ring was his burden to bear? What a liar I have become. Oh how

Nienna will weep at my fallen heart!

" I see he was much loved by thee.." 

THERE is the understatement of the Third Age. My sight grows misty with the rising

tears. I can see in my mind a little Hobbit peeking out from behind Bilbo in the gardens

of Bag End, putting one small hand out to shake mine. His smile is golden, I assure

you. Then a laugh like a bell, followed by three others. He is gone into darkness the 

next second...

" You're late." He had said. Oh, If only I'd never returned! My head bowed in defeat.

" Who knew one so small could endure so much pain.."

I can picture that scene, as only one filled with guilt can. He doesn't cry out till the

rack is used. He can feel my lifeforce somehow, now more than ever. And he calls

for me, I'm sure of it in my ghastly nightmare. He screams my lies........and then he

is left to rot somewhere in the cold, yet flaming mountains around Barad Dur. I am

......

" LIES!!!!!!!!!" Reality consumes me once more. Aragorn is white-faced with a new and

terrible fury such as I've never seen on his face. There are tears there, too, but ones of

anger. The power of a King of Gondor reaches my guilt-ridden heart, his eyes stay on

my face until I truly refuse the anguished wetness in my eyes.

" I shall not believe lies!" The Mouth laughs in his face. 

Then Aragorn separates his head from his body. 

And I smile.

>  
>>  
_______________

No idea why I ended it like that...but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
